exodus_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
General Information
The story begins in a faraway galaxy known as, “The Nebula Region”, the galaxy holds only three known planets that are suitable for life, one amongst them is the planet named, ‘Vauvis’. This planet is by far the smallest planet out of all of them, the planet is an icy wasteland that is completely covered in snow, it is also full of craters and mountains, it has temperatures that can reach -50 degrees fahrenheit. This planet is capable of housing life, the native species use certain traits and warm padding to keep warm. Non-native species need to at all times be equipped with correct clothing and padding to be able to stand these major conditions. If skin is exposed to the weather, you can develop frostbite in a matter of minutes. This planet is known for its beautiful scenery at night, it also contains lots of mining programs as there is a rare ore on the planet known as “Krokdust”, this resource is worth a lot and makes the planet even more valuable. Vauvis has little to no buildings or cities in any of its controlled regions. Most residents are only there for work thus making temporary igloos, huts, ect. There is another planet though, it is by far the largest out of the three habitable ones. It’s known as “Valor”. This large orange gas giant is home to native bug-like humanoid races that can withstand Valor’s fast winds outside of controlled environments. Non native species must travel through various floating sky-cities in order to travel the terrain and strong winds of the planet. The planet’s winds on an average basis can reach to 75 mph. Residents travel to and from sky-cities by using miniature spacecrafts that are capable of resisting the high winds. This planet is by far one of the richest out of all three, but the scenery is not the best. Residents usually live in small space stations varied around the planets regions. The richer class residents are able to abide in different sky-cities. At times there will be large storms in the planet. During said storms, non native species must wear protective masks in order to resist against toxic fumes being produced. It is also recommended residents are to stay indoors until the storm safely ends. This leads us to our last planet, perhaps one of the most beautiful and peaceful planets.. ‘Exodus’... Exodus, while it’s not the largest planet; it is the most populated by far out of all three planets. Exodus is home to many different types of creatures and native species, amongst these are the dominant race on the planet known as, “Humans”. Exodus is completely covered in water, and it has one large continent in the center of it; this continent is known as “Salbiem.” Salbiem is split up into around 5 different countries, each having their own regions and life. The planet is capable of housing almost every known species, as it has calm weather and conditions. Exodus, while its not the richest planet; it is by far the most wealthy in beauty, as it has lots of tropical places and areas that are breathtaking. Given the fact there are separate countries, means there are lots of tensions between some of them. Exodus is the only planet that heavily focuses on political matters, it is also the only planet that goes to war with itself. Both Vauvis and Valor have its own military, but Exodus is the only planet that has separate militaries based on regions. Governments and militaries vary between countries here. Category:General Lore